Unfinished Business
by paperdolldecays
Summary: After Being Separated For 17 Years.. Amanda Isn't Sure What To Make Of Her Emotions When Her Once Best Friend Comes Back To Haddonfield To Seek Revenge. Michael/OC. AU [Re-written as of 2013]
1. Every You Every Me

**a/n- This has been almost totally rewritten and improved from the original draft that was posted several years ago now. I hope that it is better second time around.  
><strong>

_Disclaimer: I Don't Own Halloween._

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

_10 year old Michael Myers walked quickly across the school play ground the bell for the end of the day had just rang, he clutched his school bag tightly as he walked, no-one was going to get hold of it.  
>"Hey, Mikey!" a voice from behind shouted. He spun around, suddenly feeling cautious. It was okay, just Mandy- his best and only friend. She was thin, pale, gaunt looking girl with a lot of messy dark hair and green eyes. There was something about her Michael liked. He wasn't quite sure what, maybe it was just that she understood him better than anyone else. She didn't bully, ridicule or despise him like everyone else and in turn he understood her as well. Michael slowed down and waited for his friend to catch up, they didn't talk much inside school. But they met up afterwards and walked home together, he so wanted to invite her around his house like she always invited him around hers but he knew it wasn't an option. He didn't want her to see his family, it sickened him. "Hey you." Mandy ran up to him with a smile, giving him a nudge with her elbow. She had the nicest smile.<br>"Hi Mandy." Michael replied looking up from under his hair, even though they were friends he still felt self-conscious most of the time.  
>"How are things?"She asked falling in step as they walked, her hair hung limply over her shoulders. A few strands caught under the strap of her bag. "Shit, as always." Michael replied sharply, it was worse than normal actually. His mother was working longer and longer hours, leaving him alone in the house with that- bastard of a man his mom allowed to stay with them. She tried her best, Michael knew. He just wished she could be around more. "Tell me about it, how are things at home?" Mandy asked as if reading his mind. Michael stopped walking abruptly, "I'd prefer not to talk about it." It was an innocent question but he couldn't face discussing it.<br>"Okay, I understand."  
>They carried on walking, they had left the front gates of the school and most of the crowds of people. Instantly Michael felt more relaxed and they continued to talk amongst themselves. They turned a corner and collided two guys from Michael's English classes. He glared instantly, he hated them with a burning passion.<em>

_"Well what do we have here then?" the taller one spoke sneering down at Michael and Mandy.  
>"A freak and his freaky girlfriend, how fucking sweet." the other jeered spitefully. They laughed loudly; Michael bulled his hands into fists.<br>"Shut the fuck up!" he spat.  
><em>_"Watch your fucking mouth you little bastard, or you and your bitch girlfriend here will get it right." the taller of the two shouted giving Michael a shove, he stumbled caught off guard. They laughed loudly again and went for another push. "Leave him alone." Mandy hissed, standing in front of Michael.  
><em>_"Or what?" he advanced towards her, his arm raised to hit her. Mandy ducked and spun around, kicking him hard in the shin.  
><em>_"Oi you little bitch, you're gonna regret that." He spat, eyes glaring with anger.  
><em>_Mandy snorted. "I doubt it." She kicked him again harder this time, he lost his balance completely and fell with to the ground with a thump. His friend made a grab for Mandy, Michael was quicker. His arm shot out, punching him straight in the stomach. He doubled up on the floor whimpering._

_"Quick Mikey!" Mandy grabbed his hand and they made a run for it, charging through the woodlands, after a few minutes they stopped, they collapsed down on the ground and snorted with laughter.  
><em>_"Did you see his face? What a wimp couldn't even handle a tiny little kick." Mandy laughed, her heart was racing with adrenaline.  
><em>_Michael smiled a rare smile. "Thank you Mandy, not many people stick up for me." " You don't have to thank me Mikey, you're my best friend. You always will be."_

* * *

><p><em>Michael ran quickly down the school corridors, his mother was still in the office after she had been called to the school again. It had been two days since he and Mandy had fought off those two in the woods. He had run into them again today in the toilets. This time he doubted if he was going to get away with it. <em>

_The anger, it was uncontrollable. The hate, it was consuming him. He had to do something about it, he couldn't ignore it anymore. Michael reached his locker struggled with lock and pulled out his clown mask. He slammed the locker door shut and began to run towards the front doors. Something had to be done. _

_Michael walked faster, and headed towards the wood's he had to walk through to get home. He stopped to pick up a broken branch of a tree; it was heavy in his hands. Michael then hid behind the bushes and began to wait. It was an agonizing long time before he heard footsteps. There he was the one from earlier walking and muttering under his breath, Michael pulled his mask down over his face and held the branch tight. Michael screamed and jumped out swinging the branch, it collided with immense force to the boy's back. He yelled and fell to the floor, panic and confusion etched into his face as Michael hit him again and again. Blood poured off the boy's face as he tried to crawl away. Michael ignored the pleads and reached down to pull the photograph from the boys pocket, the one that had caused the whole fight in the first place. The boy muttered something else. Michael didn't pay any attention and raised the branch once more, holding it in the air for a fraction on a second before bringing it back down with hammer blow force. Michael dropped the bark and backed away taking his mask off once more then turned and walked away in the opposite direction. _

* * *

><p><em>Michael sat at home the same evening; he had almost forgotten what today was. It was Halloween night his favourite holiday. <em>

_ Michael could hear his mother's boyfriend shouting abuse at him again; he turned his head casually to one side ignoring it as usual. He was meant to be going trick or treating tonight, only his sister Judith was nowhere to be seen. He called her name; there was no answer not surprisingly- he hated her too. "Michael can you come here a minute?" his mom called, she had been less than impressed with him after her meeting at the school today. He felt guilty for that, he really did. She bent over a little as so to face her son properly_. _Her blonde hair hung over her shoulders in waves, she sighed a little._  
>"<em>Now, I don't know if I should let you go out this evening after what you pulled at school today."<br>"Aw mum please?" Michael asked pleadingly, her face softened considerably.  
>"Alright Michael, but things are gonna change around here soon so enjoy yourself tonight." She nodded at him. Michael smiled back at her.<br>"JUDITH" she shouted up the stairs, the was no reply but the heavy footsteps at the top of the staircase indicated that his sister was coming down. She turned back to Michael looking less commanding  
><em>_"I know things have been bad for a while, but I promise tomorrow things are gonna change okay?" his mum spoke quietly. Michael nodded. "Good, that's my handsome boy." Michael smiled. "I like your hair curly, it looks pretty." He linked a finger around one of the curls. His mother smiled. "Thank you, have fun trick or treating don't eat too much candy." she replied ruffling his hair. She turned to meet Judith and her boyfriend sneaking in through the door, the frown returned to her face.  
>"I want you out of here by 12." she said pointing, before grabbing her keys and running out of the door. Judith grabbed her boyfriend's hand and led him upstairs.<br>"Hey, you're meant to be taking me trick or treating." Michael called after her; he knew she'd do this- it wasn't fair. "Are you kidding, go by yourself aren't you too old for that anyway?" Judith laughed and back ran up stairs. Michael sighed, walked out the main door and sat down on the steps in front of his house. It wasn't a particularly cold night, he watched the other kids trick or treating. It wasn't fair, he hated them all._

_"Michael?" a voice called, he looked up startled. It was Mandy she was all dressed up for trick or treating in witch's outfit her long dark hair left in an untidy yet attractive mess, she smiled and sat down next to him. "What you doing?" she asked. "Nothing. I was meant to be trick or treating, but no-one will take me because they don't care." Michael replied angrily. "What are you doing here?" "Not much just tagging along with the family, nothing else better to do, I thought it was gonna be really boring and then I saw you." she smiled and shifted a little closer.  
>Michael kept his head bent. She was taking pity on him, he didn't need pity. "Did you really wanna go trick or treating?"<br>Michael nodded.  
>"Then you can go with me, it will be fun!" Mandy suggested.<br>"Really?"  
>"Sure, come on." she grabbed his hand and they set off. For the next hour Michael almost forgot everything that had happened at home, almost. They walked back from the last house with a bag full of sweets, Mandy chatted away happily. Michael barely responded but watched her intently from under his hair. He watched the way her lips moved when she spoke, the way her long eyelashes framed her eyes. He didn't think about often but he truly didn't know what he would do without her sometimes.<br>"Thank you, Mandy." Michael whispered taking her hand in his. He didn't really know what else to say but she gripped his hand back instantly  
>"You don't have to thank me, that's what friends are for." she smiled at him genuinely. He never understood why she had chosen to start talking to him on their first day of school. She could have befriended anyone she liked, been with the popular crowd but instead she had chosen to be with him. At first he had been cold and distant, rebuffing any of her attempts to strike a conversation but after awhile he noticed something about her. She had this way of making him feel...well normal- which he knew he wasn't but she was the only one who treated him like a human being. He started to talk to her more and more until eventually he admitted to himself that he was fond of her.<br>Michael stopped walking to pull Mandy into a tight hug, she looked a bit dazed for a moment before hugging him back.  
>"I have to go back now, there's something I have to do." Michael whispered into her ear. He didn't want to leave but as much as he would have loved to stay here with her- it had to be done tonight.<br>"Okay, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Mandy replied, sounding quite sad too. Michael reached up to kiss her cheek gently, they pulled apart and smiled.  
>"Before you go Mikey, I think we should take a picture you know so we can remember a great night?" Mandy asked hopeful, holding the camera in her hand. He leant in closer to her again, her hair brushing his cheek. The camera flashed and produced 2 photos. "Here you go- a little keepsake" she smiled handing him one; she put the other one in her pocket. Michael smiled back and hugged her one more time. "I'll see you later." before running off in the direction of his house. Mandy smiled and nodded. Little did she know that was the last she was going see her friend Michael Myers for the next 17 years.<em>

"Come on come on." Amanda mumbled staring at the traffic in front of her. She was gonna be late and this time her boss wouldn't let her off the hook again. Amanda hated her job and wouldn't care if her boss sacked her today. Unfortunately the bills didn't pay themselves. She sighed and turned the radio on to distract herself.

**_Earlier last night, mass murderer and psychiatric patient Michael Myers escaped from Smith's Grove mental institution where he had been committed almost 17 years ago. The place was a scene of total destruction and at least 6 people have been found dead, police warn residents of Haddonfield Illinois to not take any risks and if possible stay indoors. Psychologist and former employee at Smith's Grove, Doctor Loomis who worked to psychoanalyse Myers for the past 17 years warns that he is "A danger of great majority and Haddonfield would be his first stop." we will keep you updated on this as and when we get more information..._**

Amanda turned the radio back down, she felt nauseous. Seventeen years to anyone else would seem like a life time ago but not her. It seemed like only yesterday she said goodbye to her best friend and now he was free- and coming to Haddonfield.


	2. Meantime

It was Halloween night, on the same day Amanda sat alone in her house candles flickering. From outside she could hear the kids on their trick or treating duties. She screwed her eyes up in frustration, today brought back a lot of memories as it did every year. People who had known her as a child would have expected her to have forgotten, but how she could ever forget?

It was worse this year because of that news flash in the morning. She looked across the room at herself in the mirror, she had changed a lot looks wise since she was a child- most of it her own doing. Her hair, once wild, messy and uncontrollable had smoothed and straightened, she kept it cut short into a medium bob and heavy fringe and dyed it blonde, in a desperate bid to forget the past. Her face hadn't changed much from childhood, still looking baby-faced at age 27. She sighed and glanced at the framed picture sitting on the mantelpiece of her age 10 with a friend on the same night 17 years ago, only it didn't feel like 17 years. Sometimes she could have sworn it was only yesterday.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door making Amanda jump. She got up, expecting it to be children so she grabbed the bag of candy layed out ready. She opened the door and was met with an old face she recognised from somewhere but could not place. "Miss Sanders?" the man asked looking at the young woman in front of him.  
>Amanda blinked and lowered the bag. "Yes?" "I don't know if you remember or know me but I'm Doctor Loomis, I was Michael Myers psychiatrist." He said offering out a hand.<br>Amanda's stomached dropped. Now she recognised him, he hadn't really aged at all since she last saw him at Michael's trail all those years ago. And now he was here- at her front door.  
>"I- I remember you. What do you want?" she asked shaking his hand, finding that her voice was croaky and came out more in a whisper.<br>"I think its best if we have this conversation in the car, are you able to come with us?" Loomis asked, looking past her into her hallway. This couldn't be happening. Amanda shook herself out of her daze, grabbed her coat and keys- locking the door behind her she followed Loomis and the two police officers to the car.  
>She climbed into the back seat, Loomis sat next to her. The car drove off and Amanda remembered she hadn't even asked where she was going. A million questions whirled about in her mind; she wanted to scream them all at the same time but settled for the one that seemed the most important.<br>"What's this about Doctor?" She heard Loomis give a little sigh, as if this was the question he'd been dreading.  
>"I'm presuming Miss Sanders, that you've heard the news, of Michael's escape?" Loomis asked, his voice grave.<br>Of course she had heard, it was all over the news. "Yeah, this morning. But I don't under- "He's come back, back to Haddonfield. He was here. He went back to his old house, you remember? Four people are dead, 2 seriously injured including his little sister. She's the reason he came back." Loomis spoke quickly. He looked at her for signs of distress. Amanda kept her face blank but inside her heart was racing. She swallowed, regaining her control. "I still don't understand what this has to do with me Doctor." "Don't you remember?" He asked her. He was seriously beginning to annoy her with his indirectness, couldn't he just tell her straight? "Remember what?"  
>"I know you do, I know you must remember." Loomis persisted. "You used to be his best friend."<br>Amanda winced, after he had been arrested- all of the children at Michael's school had been interviewed. Amanda had attended his trail. But never once did she mention how close they had been to each other. It felt like a betrayal of a secret to find out Loomis knew all along. "How do you know?" "He used to talk about you, years ago when he first arrived. He had a picture also." Loomis replied, slightly dazedly as if concentrating on the memory. Amanda couldn't suppress a small smile, he had kept their photo. She thought of her own back in her house, it was an overwhelming sense of emotions to deal with at one time.  
>Amanda sighed sadly. "I didn't think anyone knew, I-I didn't-" "It's alright" Loomis said patting her shoulder, seeming to understand but Amanda knew he didn't understand at all. No-one did. "Why am I here Doctor?" Amanda asked desperately, wanting nothing more than to run home and bury herself in her bed- with her memories and dreams.<br>A shadow of worry fell over Doctor Loomis's face. "He came for Laurie- "And now you think he's coming for me?"  
>"We don't know, we had to make sure." Loomis said as the car pulled up at the old Myers house now run down and sad. She had been back several times after Michael had been admitted, the first few times she had been invited in by Michael's mother. She severed them tea and they talked about how he was doing, Amanda had never been allowed to visit Michael at Smith's Grove- no matter how much she begged and begged. Talking to his mother was the only way she could know how he was, sometimes she tell her how he asked after her. Then one day Amanda woke up to the news that Michael's mother had killed herself during the night. She never went back after that, not until today. Despite how rundown it was, the building hadn't really changed. The house was cornered off by yellow tape and several police stood on guard outside.<p>

"We need to make sure your safe, until we catch him. We realise that this must be distressing for you but it's all we can do. If you just wait here until we come back you'll be perfectly fine." Loomis asked. Amanda nodded. Not having any words to reply. She wanted to ask why she couldn't be safe in her own house, with a locked door but kept silent. "You two watch over her, make sure she's safe." Loomis ordered to police officers nearby. "You're gonna just have to wait with these two gentlemen here outside, we'll be going down to the Strode's house. We won't be long. Of course if you'd rather come with us that will be alright but I must warn you, it isn't going to be all that nice." Loomis asked quietly. Worry and concern was etched into his features, Amanda wondered why he was so convinced she couldn't take care of herself. She didn't want to go anywhere with them, she wanted to go home to cry in private. "It's okay, I'll wait here." She mumbled a reply, before turning away from Loomis and walking up to where the yellow tape cornered the front pathway to the house.

She heard the car drive off and looked over her shoulder at the two officers, they were standing by the edge of the grass- involved in a deep conversation. She shook her head; they'd never even notice she was gone. Amanda walked towards the house; she looked around one more time before ducking down underneath the yellow tape and grasped the door handle carefully.

The door opened without any bother and she stepped inside, she had expected it to be locked or at least stiff. Amanda glanced behind her making sure the two officers weren't following her, as she expected- they hadn't even noticed she'd gone. Amanda sighed and shut the door carefully trying to shake the nerves away. It was strange being back here; Amanda couldn't describe her emotions any other way. She tiptoed around the house; it had a sad and abandoned feel to it. She felt a chill pass through her and wrapped her arms around herself. It was silly to get so worked up; it was just an old empty house. Amanda shook the thoughts from her mind; there was a broken window at the back of the house letting in some light from outside. Amanda didn't notice the shape silhouetted around it as she walked upstairs and into the first room that she knew was once Michael's. She stopped for a moment and then stepped inside. Despite the many years of abandonment the room still felt like his, there were still the remains of his posters on the walls. She ran her fingers over them wishfully, then walked over to the window and looked out into darkness. What had made her come inside her she didn't know, every Halloween night brought back the same memories every year. No matter what she did, she had never been able to block them out. Being back here just made her feel close to him, she had missed that, just like she missed him- so much.

Amanda didn't notice the quiet footsteps behind her, or the steady breathing. It was the force of the grip against her neck that threw her backwards against the wall. She felt her back collide with hard brick, the pain was agony. Amanda let out a startled scream. The figure approached her once more, the light from outside caught his face. The figure was wearing a white mask, one that she recognised from somewhere. Her mind began to put together all the facts, not that she needed her mind to do any of the work. She knew instantly- it was him. Amanda shook her head. "Michael?"

He showed no signs of understanding as he made a grab for her again, pinning her against the wall by her neck. Amanda chocked but made no extreme effort to get out of his grasp; she knew right now she had no option but to trust him. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that this wasn't the same ten year old boy, this wasn't her best friend. That person had died in him many years ago, still as Michael's fingers closed off her air supply she still had to try.  
>"Michael? Michael don't...don't you remember me?" she struggled gasping for breath. His hold didn't falter the lack of oxygen made her feel dizzy. Her shoulder blades were still aching from being thrown against the wall. Amanda started into empty emotionless eyes, begging, silently praying for anything- any flicker of recognition. She was reaching the end, white blinded her eyes. Michael seemed to turn his head to one side staring at her with burning eyes.<p>

"It's me Mikey." She managed to croak. All of a sudden he dropped her to the floor with a thud. She gasped for air, relief flooding over her. She coughed and breathed in deeply, Amanda hadn't noticed before but a few tears had leaked from her eyes. She looked up at Michael, he loomed above her. Amanda took another deep breath to steady the nerves that were raging through her, she stood up slowly- her legs were shaking so badly she thought she might fall over.  
>"Michael?" Amanda asked. She didn't know what she expected him to do; so far it was enough that she had made him not kill her. His eyes remained vacant, he didn't reply. If it wasn't for the steady constant breathing, Amanda wouldn't be able to tell he was there at all. "Michael, it's me Mandy? From all those years ago at school, I don't expect you to remember me. I remember you though, I always have." Amanda whispered, summoning the courage to move closer slightly. Again there was no reply, no movement. Michael stood silently, staring emotionless at Amanda. She shivered; maybe he was too far gone. There was one last thing she could think of to try, it was her last hope.<p>

"I have something Michael, something that you might remember." Amanda reached into her coat pocket with trembling hands and pulled out an old photograph. She had gotten a photocopy of it, one she kept on her mantelpiece at home and the original on her person at all times. She held it out to him, her hand shaking so much it made the photograph shake too. For a moment Amanda thought he was just going to stare blankly at her but then he bent his head slightly. He appeared to study it for several minutes, before reaching inside his own pocket.

Amanda automatically jumped back worriedly, expecting to be met with a weapon. Instead he held out a crumpled old photograph which looked like it had been folded far too many times. It was battered almost falling apart; he handled it with such care as he held it out for her. Amanda took it cautiously, she looked down. The picture was of two young kids clearly on Halloween night, a girl with a lot of dark black hair and a boy next to her with a lot of blonde hair smiling to the camera. The picture was identical to hers. Amanda smiled instantly. "You kept it all this time?" she asked softly, relief washing over her. Michael nodded slowly. She She handed the photo back. "Michael I- Amanda was cut off by the sound of voices coming up the stairs, it sounded like Loomis. Michael looked around; suddenly snapping back into his normal self. She knew she had to get him out of here before Loomis found him.

"Quick, through here." Amanda whispered, leading Michael through the doorway. She opened up a window and watched him climb out of it and disappear into the garden. Amanda closed the window again and ducked back into Michael's room just as Loomis and several officers emerged from the stair case.  
>"Are you alright Miss Sanders? We heard screaming." Loomis asked worriedly walking towards her quickly. "You shouldn't have come in here, you could have gotten killed. Where is he? He didn't hurt you or anything?" he was panicked, talking fast and looking around wildly.<br>"No, I'm fine. He-he didn't do anything I think he remembered me." Amanda replied, still feeling dazed. "Miss Sanders, Michael hasn't spoken a word in 17 years. He has shown nothing, no compassion, no realisation to any of his crimes." Loomis told her, his voice was grave. Amanda wondered what point he was trying to prove to her. "I know but- nothing." she stopped. "It's not important, he's left now anyway. Can I go home now Doctor?" Loomis looked worried for a moment. "I don't think that's a good idea-  
>"Please? I've been working all day, I wanted a quiet evening and it turned out to be so much more than I can handle right now. I just want to go home and sleep, I'll be careful to lock all the doors and windows- just please? Can I leave?"<br>Loomis sighed heavily. "Well... okay, but if anything happens please give me a call?" Loomis asked handing out a card with a number on it. He didn't look happy about her leaving but Amanda appreciated his understanding, she took the card and nodded before leaving.


	3. Eternally Missed

Amanda arrived back home, she double locked the door behind her. Why she did that she couldn't fathom, she wasn't scared of Michael. Amanda was exhausted, but was sure she'd find it almost impossible to sleep after everything that had happened. She remembered his vacant eyes, his cold eyes so full of anger until he had recognised her. She shivered as she stepped into the front room. She reacted too late when she felt someone from behind grab her, pulling her backwards. Amanda let out a scream but a hand flew up to her mouth, muffling the sound. Panic raged through her mind, she twisted out the grasp and turned her head around and was met with the face of Michael's mask. He let her go and Amanda jumped back, breathing heavily.  
>"Michael, don't scare me like that." She whispered, putting a hand to her heart. Michael remained silent and unmoving. To say it unnerved her a little was an understatement.<br>"What are doing here?" She asked. Even though she knew he wouldn't reply to her, Amanda felt she had to talk to him or it would be too weird. Again there was no reply, no movement and Amanda began to worry. "Have you come here to kill me too?" Amanda asked in a whisper, getting ready to back away from him. Michael's arm moved outwards suddenly, making her jump. His fingers came into contact with her face, gently tracing down her the side of her cheek. It had been so long, so long since they had been together. Everything was happening so fast, it was overwhelming.

"I've missed you...so much." Amanda said in a hushed whisper, she stepped forward a little approaching him carefully. She reached out a cautious hand and rested it on his arm gently. She felt him jump under her touch, but then he copied her move placing his own hand on the small of her back pulling her into an awkward hug. His arms encircled her, hands flat against her back. She rested her head against his chest- she could hear his heartbeat and feel the rise and fall of his chest with each breath. They pulled apart after several minutes; Amanda smiled, she couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy- it had a long time ago.  
>"Did you miss me Michael?" she asked softly, looking at him from under her eyelashes.<br>He nodded slowly. Amanda smiled. "How did you know it was me, I mean what gave it away?" she asked looking up at him. He reached out and ran a finger across her eyelid carefully watching her jump lightly, then smile bright again.  
>"My eyes?" Michael nodded.<br>"Oh Mikey." Amanda melted, he had recognised her. After all that Loomis had said, after all the warnings- Michael had looked into her eyes and remembered her. It was more than she could handle, she felt some tears well up behind her eyelids and for the first time for a while, it wasn't because she was sad. It struck her then that Michael was in her home, if the police came around then he'd get caught- she had to get him out of here.

"Where are you gonna go now? Do you have somewhere to hide?" Amanda asked stepping back to face him properly.  
>Michael turned his head to the side and nodded slowly.<br>"Somewhere safe?" she asked, needing to make sure. Amanda would hide him here if she wasn't so convinced that Loomis would call back.  
>He nodded again and relief washed through her, she stepped towards him again- wanting so much to touch him but not being able to.<br>Amanda bit her lip, feeling sad again for reasons she couldn't place. "I'm so, so glad I got to see you again Mikey. I never stopped thinking about you, never stopped missing you." Amanda smiled sadly, realising that this was going to be goodbye again and not being able to handle it.  
>"Please keep safe Mikey, don't forget me." She whispered.<br>Michael reached out to smudge the tear that fell down her cheek with a rough thumb; he stared into her eyes for several moments- not moving his hand before suddenly backing away. Amanda let him out through the back door that he had broken into to get inside, she watched him disappear into the night before shutting the door again.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Mikey, what's up?" Mandy asked, falling into step with her friend as they walked to school.<br>"Not much, hey do you wanna see my new mask it's pretty cool?" Michael replied, handing her a clown mask more decorative than the one he usually wore. Mandy took it carefully and smiled.  
><em>_"Aw it's real great." Mandy replied, watching Michael put the mask on. He had become quite obsessed with them recently and she didn't know why._

_ "What do you think?" Michael asked, her giving his best menacing look. He didn't scare her though, he had never scared her.  
>Mandy giggled. "I love it, I wish I had a mask like yours." She felt like she was missing out, even if she didn't understand why he liked them so much- she'd at least have liked to share the feeling with him.<br>"I'll get another one, then we could look the same." Michael replied as if reading her mind, her stomach fluttered a little. Mandy smiled, "Really?" "Sure" Michael replied pulling the mask off and placing it carefully back in his bag.  
><em>_"I'd love that Mikey, thank you."  
>Michael shrugged and offered and arm out to her.<br>__"We're gonna be friends forever right Mikey?" Mandy asked slipping an arm through his. She liked it when he incited contact, she always felt too nervous to do it herself.  
>He turned his head to look at her before replying. "Yeah, always"...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>**_Michael?" Mandy asked, turning her head to look at her friend lying next to her on the grass.  
>"Yeah?" Michael replied looking up at the star lit sky above them.<br>** "**What d'you wanna do when we grow up and leave this place?" Mandy asked, playing with a strand of her hair. "I dunno, I don't really think that far ahead. What do you wanna do Mandy, where do you wanna go?" Mandy was quiet for several seconds before answering.  
>"I wanna travel see the world; get out of this awful place. There has to be better things out there than here. Do you know what I mean Mikey?" Michael nodded and smiled, "We'll get out of here Mandy, we'll go and see the world just you and me." Mandy smiled and moved closer to her friend. "You're my best friend Michael; no one and nothing will ever change that."<em>

* * *

><p>It had been eight days since Amanda had seen Michael, eight days should feel like nothing compared to almost twenty years of absence but seeing him again after all that time had changed her. She had tried to fit back into her normal life, going to work, coming home then going to work again. After the third day, Amanda just couldn't do it- couldn't even get up. What was the point? What was the point of her whole life? Amanda could think of nothing but Michael, his eyes, his touch, his... silence.<p>

She wasn't going to lie to herself- it wasn't the same, it never could be. If she could turn back the years to that night she wondered if she knew then, would she have been able to stop him. If she had, they would be together now. There had never been any doubt in her mind- he has the only one she had ever wanted to be with.  
>Amanda had tried, truly she had tried to move on, to live her life but relationships never lasted. Eventually she gave up, gave up on it all-there was no point in pretending, she was never going to love another person as she had Michael. And explaining that to people just confirmed to them that she really was insane. Amanda buried her head into her hands and suppressed a sob. All through her life she had lived with the belief that she would never see him, never be able to be with him. It hurt, tore her in a half, but after every day that passed- it got a little easier to accept.<p>

Then last week took that all away, seeing him was one thing. Him remembering her was another, he was going to kill her Amanda remembered his hands around her throat. But then she had begged and he looked at her, really looked at her and he had known just as she had known. And now he was out there, hiding from everyone and Amanda knew that she couldn't go to find him- she couldn't risk him getting caught.  
>It was worse, worse to know she could be with him if she chose to. All she had to do was look for him, but she didn't know that she would do if she found him. It was worse than knowing there was a asylum between them.<p>

Amanda got up, she couldn't bear to be stuck inside with her thoughts anymore- her head felt like it was going to explode. She put on her coat and stepped out into the cold night air, it had just gone eleven and the streets where empty. Amanda walked with her hands in trench coat pockets, not really thinking about where she was going- it didn't matter she just had to go somewhere. She should have known really, known that her subconscious would bring her here even if her mind hadn't consciously willed it. There was only one place she wanted to be as she came to a halt outside the old Myers house. The place had been abandoned again after everything that had happened last week. The town hadn't heard anything more on Michael Myers and many hoped that it would stay that way. Of course Loomis and the police were still searching every corner of town but there had been no more reported deaths or any bodies found.

Amanda stood staring at the old house for hours before deciding on what to do, there couldn't be any harm in going inside. It was deserted, there was no danger- this was the closest she could get to being near Michael. Amanda walked up the steps to the front door and tried the handle. The door had been boarded up but pretty badly, she shoved her shoulder against the old wood panelling and it gave way with a load creek. She stepped over the mountain of scattered leaflets and advertisement papers in the doorway and shut the door behind her. The house was dark and silent as it had been for over 17 since that Halloween night all those years ago.

_Michael dropped the knife he had just used to kill his sister Judith, it clattered to the floor loudly. He stepped over her lifeless body which was lying in a pool of her own blood and carefully made his way into the kitchen. Michael pulled of his mask again and planted a kiss on his younger sisters' head before turning to the door and running down the steps into the street. He looked around wildly, and then broke into a run catching sight of Mandy. They collided into each other at high speed.  
><em>"_Michael what's happening, what's wrong?" Mandy asked worriedly holding Michael's shoulders, sensing something was very wrong about her friend. He didn't answer straight away instead stood staring at her in a dazed sort of way.  
>"Michael your scaring me, what's going on?" Mandy asked more frantic this time. She glanced down, blood splatters stained his clothing, and she looked back up to face her friend.<br>__"Oh God, Mikey what have you done?" Mandy asked stepping back slightly, her chest was constricting so tight it was hard to breathe. Michael grabbed her hand, urging her towards him and throwing and arm around her neck pulling Mandy into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her head into his shoulder. "Mandy?" Michael asked softly in her ear, his breath was warm and it made her shiver. "Yes Mikey?" "I need you to do something for me."  
>"Anything." She vowed.<br>Michael ran a hand down her arm and slipped a piece of folded paper in her palm, it crinkled against her skin. _

_ "Keep it, but you gotta promise me that you won't look at it yet not until I tell you to." Michael asked stepping back to face her. "Michael, I don't understand, can't you just tell me what's going on?" She was pleading now. "Do you promise me Mandy?" Michael asked ignoring her.  
>"Yea-yes, yes I promise." She blinked the tears from her eyes and closed her fist around the piece of paper. "Don't open it yet, don't open it no matter how much you want to you have to wait, wait until you need it most promise?" Michael asked her.<br>"How will I know?"  
>Michael gave her a soft smile. "You'll know."<br>Mandy shook her head frantically; it was so difficult not to cry."I don't understand, Michael just tell me what's going on." Michael didn't reply, but gave his friend a sweet smile and kissed her cheek. "I have to go now Mandy." Michael whispered and turned to leave. "Michael, please what's going on?" Mandy shouted, getting ready to run after him. He turned his head to look back at her. "I love you Mandy, just wait yeah?" Michael replied before running of down the street._

_Mandy stood in the same spot holding the piece of paper in her palm. She traced her fingers over it wishfully then sighed sadly and shoved it in her pocket. Why did it feel like he was saying goodbye?_


	4. Ghost Of You

Amanda walked carefully around the abandoned house, hearing the floor boards' creek beneath her feet. She walked into the main room where 17 years ago Michael had killed everyone in the house that night. The room felt colder than the others and she shivered, she often thought about why he had done what he did.  
>Everyone in Haddonfield had wanted an explanation, and for years Loomis had tried and failed to get anything out of Michael, even when he was still talking- he never said a word about that night. Then one day he stopped talking all together, by then everyone had given up on the hope of finally getting a reason. Amanda knew if anyone could get an answer out of him it would be her but she knew that he didn't speak, wouldn't speak- not even to her. Maybe he couldn't?<p>

Amanda noticed suddenly the floor board's creek exceptionally louder than before and sensed a presence behind her. "Hey Mikey." Amanda called out but didn't turn didn't need to, there was no reply of course but the steady and constant breathing behind her remained. She sighed at turned around to face her friend.  
>She smiled. "I thought you were hiding?" she asked, walking towards him. She wasn't even nervous any more, it was like it was like it always had been.<br>He nodded and looked around the room, gesturing silently. "You've been hiding here?" she asked surprised.  
>Michael nodded.<br>All this time he was here and she could have seen him, she cursed herself for not returning sighed and held out her hand hopefully. Michael stared at it for several moments before putting his hand in hers. She smiled and moved closer. They sat on the floor together backs resting against the wall.  
>"I don't know how to feel Mikey, my head is all scrambled." Amanda whispered. From the corner of her eye she could see Michael's head turn slightly to look at her- showing that he was listening.<br>"I had to accept long ago that I would never be able to see you again and you know," she paused to sniff. "People just couldn't understand why I was so upset about losing you; at first they thought it was the shock. The shock and denial at finding my best friend was a murderer, but it wasn't that at all. It was the fact that I couldn't see you, couldn't talk to you. And no one would tell me WHY!. " Amanda shook her head. Michael's eyes burned into hers.  
>"I begged and pleaded with them to let me see you, I knew if I could talk to you- get through to you, you might be alright." Amanda gabbled, her words becoming faster. "No-one knew you like I did; I wanted to be there for you. To hold your hand, like a best friend should. But they just didn't listen." Amanda didn't pause for breath.<br>"Then, after several years and the loneliness had devoured my soul- I hadn't let you go. I wouldn't, couldn't." She swallowed, the tears welling up behind her eyelids. "No-one would look at me, they all thought I was mad. My parents sent me to about 30 different therapists, none of them could understand why I still held onto you. They all said it was just a "phase". That it had been traumatic for me as a ten year old and that eventually I would snap out of it." Amanda laughed bitterly and Michael tensed.  
>"Snap out of what? Wanting my best friend back?" her lips trembled. "They all gave up on me eventually, said I was just fucked up and nothing was going to help me- because I didn't want to help myself. "<br>Amanda turned to look at Michael who's eyes spoke an expression she hadn't seen before- sadness.  
>"I haven't lived a day since you left Mikey," she whispered softly. "There hasn't been a day since then that I haven't dreamed and prayed that I could see you again." Amanda looked up at him under damp eyelashes. "And now I have," she smiled even though the tears were falling from her eyes. "But we can't be together, I know this- and I don't know how I'm going to handle saying goodbye again." She croaked. Michael moved so fast she didn't have time to register; his hands grabbed her tops of her arms and yanked her into his chest roughly. His arms held her tightly and she buried her head into his shoulder, never wanting him to let her go.<br>"I don't want you to leave me again." Amanda cried into his chest, her words were muffled but Michael must have heard because he held her even tighter and although it was getting close to uncomfortable Amanda didn't care. Michael's fingers dug into her shoulder hard enough that she was sure it would leave bruises, she pulled back to look at him properly- he didn't let go of her though.

Amanda smiled sadly. "I just need to know that you're going to be safe Mikey, can you promise me that?" Michael's fingers dug deeper, she almost winced. "Never mind about me, just as long as your safe then I'm gonna be fine." She vowed. His dark eyes poured into hers, she lost herself for a moment- just relishing being with him for one last time.  
>"Don't come back here anymore Mikey; they're bound to suspect something soon. Get out of Haddonfield, go somewhere quiet- stay hidden." It tore her in two to send him away; she knew she had no other choice. If he was caught he'd be taken away, she didn't know what they would do this time. Michael's hands moved from her shoulder to her elbow joints and held onto them just as tightly, the pain in her chest was from both his unwillingness to leave her and the fact that she had make him leave. She could ask him to stay, she could keep him hidden- it wouldn't be safe but they could be together. But it was a dream- one she had had all too many times and it couldn't be reality.<br>"I'm going to miss you Mikey, more than ever. But I'll always think of you- every day, every hour just as I always have." Amanda could feel the tears coming again, this time she forced herself to blink them away.  
>"You're not going to forget me are you Michael?"<br>His hands reached up to stroke her head; it was such a gentle gesture she gasped. His palm catching lightly on her cheek as his fingers combed through her hair. She smiled and pressed a kiss to his mask before reluctantly disentangling herself from him and standing up. Amanda shivered, she was cold now she had moved from him and the ache in her chest felt like an anchor pulling her down. She turned to look at him one more time.  
>"Goodbye, Mikey."<p> 


	5. Dark Shines

The days following her parting from Michael passed Amanda by in a haze of alcohol. She had never really been much of a drinker but when she got home she felt so empty- it was unbearable. She drink every bottle of liquor in her house and when it was all gone she went out to buy some more. On the third day she got a call from her work, fifteen minutes later her boss fired her and Amanda went back to her bed with her bottle. Really now it didn't matter- she wouldn't care if she died.

A phone call woke Amanda from her hangover coma, the ringing threatened to make her head explode as she fumbled- eyes half closed for her phone.  
>"What is it?" she mumbled, her head still under the duvet.<br>"Miss Sanders? Is that you?" the voice at the other end of the line asked, she could hear noise in the background which buzzed. She groaned, at the noise which pulsed around her skull.  
>"Who's this?" she asked wearily, seconds away from shutting off the call.<br>"It's Doctor Loomis."  
>The phone nearly fell out of her hand; she tightened her fingers as her heartbeat picked up considerably. But she still couldn't be asked to deal with him today- or any day for that matter.<br>"What do you want?"  
>"Can you come down to the police station Miss Sanders; there's several important matters that we need to discuss."<br>Even though he had asked, Amanda knew it wasn't a request. She didn't want to go; not one bit but she couldn't arise any suspicions by refusing.  
>"Fine." She shut off the call and threw the phone across the room, it clattered nosily but she made no attempt to move.<p>

Amanda sat at the desk in the police station; Dr Loomis sat opposite her, a cop sat beside him giving Amanda serious glances every now and then. She had managed to drag herself out of bed eventually and make herself look halfway presentable. Her head still banged though and every bit of noise vibrated through her skull.  
>"Thank you for coming down here Miss Sanders, I appreciate that it is short notice." Loomis said, something resembling a smile crept onto his face. Amanda blinked, knowing that no matter what she had to be expressionless.<br>She sighed in response and laced her hands in front of her. "What's this all about Doctor? I have got things I need to be doing." Amanda asked respectively.  
>"Miss Sanders," Loomis began, his expression grave again- Amanda's stomach dropped.<br>" This isn't really an easy thing for me to say, but we have reason to believe that you have been seeing Michael Myers in secret. If this is so Miss Sanders, we have to ask that you tell us of his whereabouts." Loomis spoke carefully. Amanda took an intake of breath, feeling like she had been punched in the face. For a moment she was scared into total silence- having no idea how to respond. It was the glare of eyes from Loomis and the other cop that forced her to swallow.  
>"I don't know how you're going to prove those allegations Doctor." Amanda replied raising her eyebrows, overwhelmingly thankful that she had been able to keep her voice at its normal pitch. "An officer reported to me that he had seen you enter the Myers house two nights ago, you where in there for some time." Loomis replied coolly, obviously in his element of calm interrogation.<br>Amanda wanted to scream. "So you were spying on me?" she asked in disbelief.  
>"Observe. Miss Sanders I can appreciate that you're upset-<br>"Oh can you? Well Doctor that means that you'll also appreciate my immediate exit." Amanda stood up abruptly, dragging her chair across the floor. The cop next to Loomis jumped up also, making a grab for Amanda but Loomis held out his hand to stop him.  
>"Miss Sanders- if you leave now, I'm afraid we can arrest you for withholding information. Now please let's avoid such unpleasantness and sit down." Loomis beckoned, his hand gesturing to the chair. Amanda glared at him to the cop and to the chair before sitting down reluctantly.<br>"Thank you Amanda, can I call you Amanda?"  
>She sniffed. "You just did."<br>The cop tensed but Loomis shook his head at him before switching his eyes back to Amanda, she shrunk down in her chair- wishing she could just make a bolt for the door.  
>"Come Amanda; tell me what you were doing at the Myers house. You do admit that you were there don't you?"<br>What choice did she have, they already knew. If she lied now- god knows what information they could get out of her. She took a deep breath.  
>"Yeah, alright I was there." Amanda spoke quietly, the officer sitting next to Loomis nodded triumphantly. She snapped her head up quickly. "But I didn't see anyone. I- I was alone."<br>Loomis's eyes narrowed looking at her. "You're sure of this? You need to tell us Amanda, even if it was just a shadow, a creak of a floorboard. Even if you thought you imagined it, you must tell me."  
>Amanda almost smiled before getting control of herself. "I'm sure, I was alone- I heard nothing. I saw nothing."<br>Loomis stared at her for several moments, Amanda's heart thumped loudly in her chest- she prayed he couldn't hear it.  
>"Why did you go back there, it was all corned off- boarded up. Why go back?" the cop asked.<br>"I-  
>Amanda stopped. What could she say without giving her and Michael's secret away? The eyes of Loomis and the cop once again stared her into the ground.<br>"I don't know," she whispered shaking her head. "It just felt like something I had to do, closure maybe."  
>"Or maybe you were meeting him in secret and don't want us to know about it!" the cop hissed, raising off the chair a little. Amanda shot back. "I told you I didn't see anything, I haven't seen Michael since over a week ago and I don't want to see him again." She shouted, getting hysterical.<br>"That's not what you said at the time."  
>"I DIDN'T SEE HIM!" Amanda yelled, up on her feet. Her eyes burned with tears and she trembled on the spot.<br>"Okay Amanda, it's okay." Loomis got up of his chair and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped at his touch and sobbed.  
>"Why won't you believe me?" Amanda asked through her hysterics. Loomis shot a worried look at the cop who looked down at the table.<br>"It's alright Amanda, I do believe you."  
>She looked up at him, sniffing slightly. "Can I go home now Doctor?" she asked biting her lip. Loomis gave her a small smile and nodded. "Sure you can. As always- if you need me, give me a call."<br>Amanda nodded her head before grasping the door handle and bolting through it. She ran all the way home, ripping open the door before slamming it shut and bolting it. Amanda let out a throat wrenching scream. She thought it was only a matter of time before they started to get suspicious, she was angry. Angry at herself for not being able to handle it better and angry at them for trying to ruin the one piece of happiness she ever had. It just wasn't fair.


	6. Coming Undone

Amanda took a deep breath and moved away from the door, she walked down the corridor into the kitchen. A figure in the darkness reached out and latched onto her arm and shoulders tightly, Amanda let out a startled shriek and grabbed for the nearest weapon. The figure spun her around and held her against the wall where the lamps light from the hall light half of his face. She let out a gasp of relief. "Michael! God, don't ever do that to me again. I thought you were the fucking cops." she cried as Michael released his grip on her. He cocked his head to the side watching her panic subsiding. She shook her head.  
>"How did you get in Michael?" she asked putting the knife that she had grabbed back down on the table.<br>She glanced over at the forced open window in the corner and rolled her eyes. Amanda then began to panic.  
>"Michael you can't be here, Loomis and the cops are still after you. They've been spying on me; they know that I went to your house last week. You have to get out of here." Amanda hissed. Suddenly she was very cautious of her surroundings even though it was her own home. She didn't feel safe anywhere anymore.<br>"Why did you stay Mikey? I told you not to stay." Amanda whispered, she just didn't know how to deal with this anymore. She was fighting a losing battle. Michael's vice like arms pulled her into his chest and held her tightly. She clung to him like a child and felt him rest his chin on the top of her head; she let out a shaky sigh.  
>"You know I'm just trying to keep you safe, Loomis and the others- they don't care about you. They're trying to find you so that they can lock you up- they don't care about you like I do."<br>Michael held her tighter.  
>"I don't know what to do Michael. How can I keep you safe and keep a low profile from Loomis and the others? I know they don't trust me, I can see it in their eyes."<br>Michael's steady breathing was the only other sound in the room, after a few moments Amanda composed herself and stepped away. Michael looked down at her, head turned slightly to one side.  
>"You're not gonna leave Haddonfield are you Mikey?" she asked with a soft sigh.<br>Michael shook his head.  
>Amanda nodded. "Well, be careful. Will you be at the house? If I want to see you?"<br>Michael nodded again and tucked a strand of hair behind Amanda's ear. She couldn't suppress her smile.  
>"I'll see you later Michael."<p>

* * *

><p>The floorboards creaked horribly underfoot. A figure approached the stairs cautiously; gripping the torch in one had to light the otherwise pitch black house. This was a mistake, why did he ever suggest coming in here? For just some stupid bet, it wasn't worth it Marcus decided.<br>He swallowed; did he imagine that creek of the floor boards? He must have done. He climbed, one shaking step at a time- trying to his best to stay calm. He only had to be in here for 10 minutes, 10 minutes and the money was all his. Why was he doing this again? Oh yeah, because Chris said he couldn't- well he'd show him. Marcus took a deep breath, there was nothing to be scared of. Just an old, empty house. Creepy, old empty house but still- nothing to be scared off.

Wait! There it was again, a creek and it definitely wasn't him. Marcus froze on the spot, trying his best to remember how to breathe. Only 5 minutes had passed, he couldn't leave yet or he would have lost. Maybe just head back down stairs? He was suddenly aware of heavy breathing behind him, he turned slowly on the spot- expecting what he found. Marcus barely had time to even blink. The figure lashed out in a split second, throwing up against the nearest wall with brutal force. A hand closed tight around Marcus's neck while he struggled wildly- the torch slipped from his grasp. Fingers clutched tightly and his breathing became struggled and he went limp. Marcus lived no more.


	7. Tonight The World Dies

Amanda sat at home, 4 days since her last encounter with Michael. Since then she had tried to sort herself out again, spending the past days looking for a new job. It was a strange feeling, knowing she was so close to Michael yet not quite close enough to be able to see him. Amanda knew she had to be more than just careful, she knew that the cops were keeping a close eye on her. She couldn't just go down to the house whenever she pleased, although she wished that she could.

Amanda stood up and walked to the mantel piece staring at the picture of the two of them; she smiled and pressed her fingers against the frame. She reached underneath the back of the frame and pulled out a piece of paper, the piece of paper Michael had given her those 17 years ago, she looked at it for several seconds before running her fingers across the fold. She had kept it this long because she had promised.  
>"<em>Until you need it most."<em>  
>There had been many times when she had been so desperate to look at what was inside but she hadn't. What would she do then once she had looked? There would be nothing else to hold onto. but it was different now. She needed it, whatever it was. There was nothing else left to wait or hope for.<br>Amanda put her nail under the fold to open it; there was a sudden knocking at the door that made her jump. Amanda stood up with a sigh and shoved the note into her pocket and answered the door. Her stomached dropped when she was greeted with who was outside. Immediately she wanted to panic but forced herself to remain cool and distant.

"Doctor Loomis what a surprise. What is it this time? Got more accusations to throw at me? I'm afraid I don't have time for that right now I was just about to-  
>"Miss Sanders." Loomis interrupted, "Miss Sanders, something very serious has happened. Would it be okay if I could come in? I need to speak to you." Amanda silently panicked but sighed and held the door open for him. He walked in past her and stood in the hallway, she shut the door and beckoned him to follow her through the hall and into the lounge.<br>"You might want to sit down Miss Sanders." Loomis said quietly. Amanda shook her head, irritated but sat down on the arm chair anyway. "Miss Sanders, I have some upsetting news."Loomis continued. Amanda's face fell, her heartbeat picking up in anticipation. "W-what is it?" Her mind was already imaging the worse. What if Michael had been killed? No, it was too awful to even consider. "We didn't see it fit to tell you before, as it may have brought about- well...it may have upset you. But seeing the recurring circumstances we felt that keeping it from you would no longer be acceptable."  
>"Doctor, what has happened?" Amanda asked gravely. She balled her hands up into fits, her nails cutting into the palms of her hands. "Over the past week or so we've been discovering victims' bodies, they appear to have all been murdered in the same way- "And you're assuming Michael is responsible for this?" Amanda cut in, voice sharp. She couldn't breathe out, not yet.<br>"Miss Sanders, we have sufficient evidence to prove that Michael was at the scene of the crime. You have to understand Miss-  
>"I don't want to hear this Doctor." Amanda said, shaking her head. Loomis's eyes flickered briefly to the picture on the mantle then back to hers.<p>

She had to get out, out of the house and as far away from Loomis as possible. It was a constant battle to act, to pretend she wasn't who she was. That she wasn't doing what she was doing, it didn't make her a bad person did it? Amanda accepted long ago that no-one was going to understand her and her feelings for Michael. There was a time when she though Loomis might have, but not anymore. She was on her own- just her and Michael, she'd be lying if she said it wasn't what she wanted all along.

"Amanda- Loomis begun.  
>"Doctor, I don't want to hear this. I don't understand why you have to keep telling me all these things either. I had a life before you knocked on my door last month," Amanda was nearly crying. "It wasn't a great life but I got by and now I feel like I'm falling apart. I've lost my job and every minute of the day I have you keep coming around here digging up the past." Amanda took a deep breath, she wasn't going to cry now- not here.<br>"I'm sorry Amanda." Loomis whispered, looking apologetic.  
>"Please Doctor Loomis, I don't want to have to go through this all again."<br>"Okay Amanda, okay I understand." Loomis said, giving her hand a squeeze. "I'm sorry that I burdened you, I'll see myself out. Take care Amanda."

She watched him go and only when she heard the door shut did she burst into tears.

"Well?" the officer asked Loomis once the door had shut.  
>Loomis nodded slowly, "You were right, she's lying."<p>

* * *

><p>After about 20 minutes Amanda managed to compose herself, she took a deep breath before grabbing her keys from the table and putting on her trench coat. Amanda knew that it was now or never, she had watched from the window as Loomis talked to the other officer. It didn't take a genius to work out that they still didn't trust her. She had to get to Michael before it was too late.<p>

Walking out of the door and into the evening sky, the street lamps gave the pathways with some illumination. Amanda sped up her pace walking down the road towards the Myers house, it didn't matter if she was seen anymore- she was pretty sure they already knew. Amanda walked faster, feeling the drop in temperature. It was now mid November and the winter weather was approaching fast. She shivered and put her hands in the pockets pulling her coat over her more. Amanda reached the house and without hesitation walked up towards the door. Last time she left she had boarded it up again so as not to draw attention but it looked like someone had torn that all down.

Stepping inside the deserted hallway she began to mount the stairs, making her way to Michael's room. Her heartbeat began to race again and Amanda prayed to whoever was listening that Michael would be behind that door.  
>"Mikey?" Amanda whispered into the darkness, her voice full of hope. She walked forwards on shaking legs, there was just enough light coming in from the window to make out the shape of the room. There was silence for several moments; Amanda was beginning to be filled with doubt. Just as she thought to turn on her heel and leave an arm shot out of the darkness grabbing her wrist. Amanda stepped forward into the room facing Michael, the street lamp from outside shone light in through the window, reflecting of Michael's mask.<p>

"Hey Mikey, I've missed you." she whispered, her voice shaking as much as she was. Once again there was no reply. Amanda stood looking at him for a long while before Michael lifted an arm towards her, his fingers tracing lightly over her cheek, travelling down her neck and resting against her clavicle. Amanda shivered from the coldness of his fingers. "Oh Michael, I'm so cold." Amanda whispered so quietly she thought he might not had heard her but then he brought his arms around her shoulders pulling her against his chest. He was so much taller than herself that she felt brittle against his strong embrace but never the less it felt so right she wouldn't dare move. His arms crushed her and he buried his head into the crook of her neck and in her hair. Amanda smiled lightly wound her arms around Michael's neck. She would have loved to freeze the moment right there, stay like that forever. Eventually she managed to pull back a little to look at Michael, his dark eyes searched hers.  
>"Michael, the police just came to my house. They told me that you had been linked with all the murders." Amanda whispered, her heartbeat becoming erratic. There was silence for several moments then Michael pulled her tighter against his grasp, pressing his chin against her head. She sighed into his chest and tired not to cry again. "Mikey, what should I do? I can't keep lying; they're bound to find to out. I couldn't bear not to see you again." Amanda whispered. Michael's vice like grip tightened almost as if he could stop her talking by holding her close. She let him for several more moments; she didn't know when she'd get the chance to be with him again properly. She felt him move a little.<p>

"Michael, what- What is it?" she asked. But then she heard it too, voices from outside. She pulled out of Michael's grasp and bolted to the window. She could just make out on the front pathway Loomis and several other police officers. She almost threw up.  
>"Oh my god. What are we gonna do? They can't catch you Mikey- they can't catch you." Amanda gabbled, shaking on the spot. This was her worst nightmare. There was no way out this time. Michael reached over and grabbed her wrist.<br>"Oh Mikey."  
>Michael put a palm to her cheek and looked at her, eyes full of sadness. It made her feel worse. But then he pulled away and reached into his pocket. Amanda's eyes followed his actions, he pulled out a piece of paper and Amanda was reminded of the night when they had been reunited again. It seemed months and months ago not a few weeks. She took the paper curiously and read through Michael's messy handwriting. She smiled.<br>"You've got a plan."  
>Michael nodded and pointed to ammunition pile in the corner of the room. Amanda took a deep breath. This was it, from this point on there could be no turning back. She met Michael's stare and smiled.<br>"I can do it. For you Mikey, always."  
>He reached out to touch her cheek again before turning and opening the window. She watched him climb out and onto the roof. She slammed the window down just as Loomis and 5 other police officers entered the room.<p>

Amanda stood still, rooted to the spot.  
>"Doctor Loomis." Amanda said quietly. Her whole body shook with nerves but she wasn't going to give in, not this time.<br>"Where is he Amanda?" Loomis asked, his voice cold and distant. The fake politeness he had put on for her sake disappeared.  
>"He's not here."<br>"Amanda." Loomis said sharply, causing her to jump slightly. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."  
>"I told you he's not here." Amanda shot back.<br>"He's on the roof sir." One of the officers said. Amanda cursed him and Michael for not getting away. One of them made a move towards the window but somehow Amanda was quicker. She lashed out and hit him clean in the face, he stumbled and she made a grab for the gun. The others all pointed their guns at her but Amanda aimed hers straight at Loomis. She steadied herself and took a deep breath. "You shoot I shoot." Amanda whispered darkly. The others remained motionless. "Amanda, come on." Doctor Loomis protested stepping forward to her.

"Stay back!" Amanda shouted, her hands were shaking so much she had to steady her grip. "Amanda, please just put the gun down. I don't want any of this; I don't want to hurt you. " Loomis whispered, coming closer again.  
>"I said, stay back!"<br>"Mandy please-  
>"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!" Amanda screamed. "You've got no right to call me that." She was hysterical now, halfway between having a breakdown and going insane with anger.<p>

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed one of the officers moved slightly towards the window, in a second he made a bold towards it but Amanda turned suddenly shooting at his leg. He screamed and dropped his gun, clutching at this thigh. Blood pumped out through his fingers, another officer stooped down to help him. Amanda pointed the gun back at Loomis who signalled to the others to lower their weapons. They did so, all be it reluctantly. Amanda took a deep breath.  
>"I warned you, don't fucking move." she said, turning her gaze back to Loomis. "You let him out of here or I'll blow this room to high heaven." Amanda breathed glancing down at the small pile of ammunition by the wall; panic then erupted from the officers in the room.<p>

"He's gone Amanda, you got what you wanted now for god sake put the gun down."  
>Amanda shook her head. "You'll just follow him." She said with a shrug.<br>"What do you expect? He needs to be caught, he's dangerous." Loomis replied, he was trying to stay calm and authoritive though Amanda noticed he was shaking as much as she was. She didn't reply.  
>"Amanda please, I beg of you." Loomis whispered stepping forward once more, "You don't have to do this." "Promise me; promise me that he will be safe." Amanda spoke quietly and desperately, only loud enough that Loomis could hear her. "I can't do that." Loomis said sadly, knowing that there was no point in lying. Amanda sighed, "Then I can't promise all of you will make it out alive."<p>

"Why are you doing this Amanda? Michael is a monster; he needs to be locked up where he can't hurt anymore people. You're a good person Amanda so why? Why do all this? " Loomis asked.  
>"I don't expect you to understand Doctor, no-one ever did. If I let you go your going to lock him up and I'll never see him again. Just like before, only this time I can do something about it."<br>"Amanda-  
>"Look me in the eyes and promise me that I'll be able to see him." She begged, there were tears clouding her eyes she knew. Doctor Loomis wavered a little.<br>"You know that isn't allowed Amanda."  
>She let out a sob. "He only has me. I can't do this to him, I can't lose him again Doctor I won't." "I was Michael's psychologist for 15 years, I know him better than anyone. He doesn't love you Amanda, "he added softly. "He doesn't love anyone. He isn't capable of human emotions, he belongs behind bars where he can't hurt you or anyone else ever again."<p>

"You may have worked with him for 15 years Doctor, but he has always been my best friend. I knew him better than anyone; I was the only one he ever trusted. I didn't have any other friends, I didn't have much of a family but you know it really didn't matter back then. Because Michael and I, we understood each other. He was everything to me and you took that away." Amanda whispered, she was suddenly overwhelmed with such burning hatred she didn't know what to do.

"He'll never love you Amanda, never. You're lying to yourself and you know it." Loomis replied spitefully.  
>"You're wrong. You always were wrong and there's no going back now." Amanda said, more to herself than Loomis.<br>"I can't let you do this." Loomis spoke stepping forward. Amanda pointed the gun to the ammunition and took a deep breath. "You'd better run Doctor." Amanda said, looking at him with warning eyes. It didn't take many seconds for them all to reach the door way. Amanda pressed the trigger; time seemed to past a lot slower than it should. Loomis and the officers dived out into the hallway way from the blast, the wall and glass and fire blasting through the air. As Amanda hurled herself through the glass window causing it to shatter, the force of the explosion made the bricks cave in, fire, glass and concrete hit her as she hurtled through the air, the heat from the fire smashing into her with force. She had several blissful moments of falling through cool air before she collided with the hard cold floor. Fragments of glass, dirt concrete wall, fire and flame surround her as she lay in the front pathway to the Myers house. The noise that had erupted when the bomb and gone off had subsided and it fell silent over Haddonfield.

_To be continued._


End file.
